


Интимные привычки

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Серхио дважды не забивает пенальти. Сборная обеспокоена.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	Интимные привычки

— Нашего капи подменили! Истинно вам говорю!

Регилон сейчас был похож на очень юного и очень вдохновенного религиозного фанатика, сверкал глазами и подпускал в голос воистину апокалипсические нотки, отдававшие не то паранойей, не то истерикой.

— С чего ты это взял?

Бускетсу явно не нравился этот балаган. Серхио полностью разделял его чувства. Впрочем, ему слова не давали...

Когда в подтрибунке на голову Серхио накинули мешок и споро оттащили, скрутив руки за спиной, в раздевалку, он подумал было, что шуточки в сборной перешли на какой-то новый, доселе невиданный уровень. Но всё оказалось много хуже.

— Ты серьёзно? Сними с него эту тряпку, он всё равно нас всех по голосам узнает.

— Если это действительно он.

С Серхио, надёжно привязанного к стулу, сняли мешок, в открывшийся от возмущения рот сунули носок, к счастью чистый, а дальше началось вот это.

— Он не забил пенальти. Дважды!

— Да ладно, Реги. С кем не бывает.

— С ним не бывает! С Серхио Гарсия Рамосом. И потом. Когда он в последний раз хватал кого-то из вас за жопу или соски там выкручивал? Или целовал?

Раздевалку наполнил ропот. Серхио с ужасом понял, что на этих сборах был больше занят своими мыслями и собственно тренировками, чем товарищами по команде.

— Вооооот, — Регилон торжествующе обвёл всех взглядом, — и, заметьте, он ничего не отрицает. Точно подменили.

— Ты ему рот заткнул, как он может тебе возразить? — Бускетс всегда обладал чувством справедливости, — но аргументы серьёзные. Что ты предлагаешь? Как мы можем понять, он это или подменыш?

Регилон растерялся. Хмурый Оярсабаль буркнул:

— Ну спросите его что-нибудь.

— Так подменыш тоже будет знать всё, о чём он, пресса, да и мы трепались направо и налево.

— А вы спросите что-то секретное. Есть же у него тайны? Привычки какие-нибудь. Интимные.

— Точно! — Глаза Регилона загорелись совсем уж дьявольским огнём. Нужен кто-то, кто знает его интимные привычки...

— Пилар!

Серхио подавился носком. Бускетс выставил перед собой ладони и отступил в угол:

— Это без меня. Я её боюсь.

— Модрич?

Серхио подумал, что с Морено нужно будет поговорить. Потом. Нельзя же вот так...

— Нет, сборников не трогаем. Если мы сейчас попытаемся Луку выдернуть, нам наваляет вся его психованная стая, — Бускетс задумался, — может Лучо спросить?

— Ты думаешь, что они с ним...

— Нет. Мы с Рамосом не исследовали его интимные привычки, — тренер отлепился от косяка двери, где стоял незамеченным бог знает, сколько времени, — но у меня есть парочка идей.

Серхио застонал сквозь кляп и закрыл глаза. Масштабы происходящего тянули на достойное продолжение безумного года.

Вышедший было Энрике, шагнул обратно, не отрываясь от телефона:

— ... да, дорогой, в Базеле, ага. Смотришь всё же? Болеешь? И даже за нас? Приятно, не ожидал. Ну да, как вышло. А через сколько ты сможешь быть? Пять часов? Отлично, я пошлю за тобой машину в аэропорт. Нет, про него я конечно не забыл, номер есть, спасибо. Ну, до встречи.

— Парни, поехали в отель. Собирайтесь.

В отеле Серхио дали сходить в душ, карауля под дверью, выдали новый комплект формы, потому что в его вещах никто не захотел копаться, вновь привязали к стулу, заткнули рот свежим носком и оставили одного. В сочетании с впечатляющей кроватью сцена стала напоминать начало порно-ролика. Дверь открылась.

— Ну что, капи, попался? — Жерар улыбался так, будто ему только что вручили Золотой мяч.

Серхио бесполезно завозился в верёвках. Жерар растянул губы ещё шире, хотя казалось, что это категорически невозможно, впрочем, у него всегда был талантливый рот:

— Так-так. Интимные привычки, значит... Интересно, помнишь ли ты, когда мы с тобой в последний раз...

Серхио помнил. Тогда, злой и обиженный на решение Жери уйти из сборной, он привязал его к кровати и до утра то трахал, то сам скакал на нём, то хватал здоровенный вибратор, привезённый для того, чтобы подсунуть кому-то и поржать, но поржать в России как-то не довелось. В общем, незабываемая была ночь. Ему казалось, что Жери хоть и хромал демонстративно и держался за поясницу, когда выходил из его номера, но в целом остался доволен. А может и нет.

Жери тем временем распутал узлы у него на ногах, присел на корточки и развёл колени Серхио в стороны, поглаживая большими пальцами кожу под краями шортов:

— Знаешь, Серхи, я скучал.

Серхио никогда не мог устоять перед таким Жераром. Смотрящим снизу этими ненормально голубыми глазами. Провокационно облизывающим эти порнографические губы. В груди потеплело, а в паху напряглось.

— Ну вот, — рассмеялся Жерар, — а говорят, что подменили. Дурак твой Регилон.

Он потёрся носом о растущую выпуклость, хмыкнул в ответ на невнятные звуки и скользнул ладонями под шорты, обжигая уверенными прикосновениями внутреннюю сторону бёдер...

— Так.

Серхио обернулся и ему захотелось стать невидимым или хотя бы спрятаться вместе со стулом за широкую спину Жерара.

— Ого, кавалерия подоспела? Привет, Иво!

— Привет, Жери. Я не спрашиваю, что тут происходит. Мне интересно другое...

Иван встал за спиной Серхио, как на семейном фото, и начал разминать ему плечи. Серхио, даже, если бы не видел только что его лицо, мог бы сказать, что Иван злится — так неласково впивались руки в его мышцы. Хотя всё равно было приятно. Тем более, что Жерар, совершенно не обескураженный вторжением, вернулся к тому, чтобы дышать влажно в пах Серхио, прихватывая губами головку сквозь ткань. Иван наклонился и проведя раскрытыми ладонями от ключиц к груди, тихо проговорил, сжав через футболку соски и перекатывая их между пальцами:

— Мне интересно, почему тренер сборной Испании звонит мне насчёт твоих интимных привычек. Я даже не вижу в заявке тех четверых, которые могли бы подать ему эту светлую идею. Или ты такое трепло? В таком случае, тебя точно не подменили... Нет, не отвечай, мне нравится этот кляп.

— А они хотели Модричу позвонить, — отозвался Жери, стаскивая с Серхио шорты, — а один хорват, другой хорват...

— Вот Манджукичу бы, например, позвонили...

Серхио покраснел. Иван и Жерар уставились на него одинаково возмущённо. Жерар фыркнул:

— Ну ты и фрукт, — и в отместку сжал полностью вставший член, дразня головку пальцем, но не двигая кулаком. Серхио застонал и выгнулся.

Иван отвесил ему лёгкую пощечину:

— Терпи теперь, жертва суеверий. Довёл команду. Уже то ли инопланетяне, то ли русские хакеры, то ли Трамп лично им мерещатся. Подменили его, как же. Разбежались. Но мы должны провести всестороннее исследование, — Иван задрал Серхио футболку и щекотно пробежал пальцами по ребрам, одновременно прикусывая ухо, — правда, Жери?

— Умгу, — невнятно отозвался Жерар, занятый вылизыванием мошонки Серхио.

Ноги его уже лежали у Жерара на плечах, стул балансировал на двух ножках, а Иван кусал Серхио за шею, снова гладил и щипал соски, так что мир расплывался и норовил совсем скрыться в сладостном тумане. Серхио стонал так, что даже носок не в силах был приглушить хотя бы часть этих звуков.

— Как думаешь, кто ещё появится?

Как Жерар умудрялся разговаривать, когда Серхио чувствовал его язык везде — загадка.

— Вряд ли. Зизу разве что (Серхио взвыл), Хесус травмирован. В общем, сомневаюсь, хотя полный список я не знаю. И надеюсь, что и не узнаю. Для его же собственного блага. Хотя ставлю, что он придет.

Жерар согласно кивнул, вбирая член Серхио полностью в рот.

В дверь вежливо постучали.

— Войдите! — Крикнул Иван, а Жерар даже не повернул головы, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Всем доброй ночи. Парни, вам не кажется, что стоит перейти на кровать? Всё же некоторые из нас на пенсии, хочется комфорта.

Серхио с трудом поднял отяжелевшие веки и чуть не кончил немедленно, осознав на что, на кого смотрит.

Прилизанные темные волосы, сияющие веснушки, пресс, постепенно появляющийся из-под стягиваемой небрежно толстовки. Что ж, может быть этот год не так уж и плох. Даже, учитывая кляп.


End file.
